Life Style Check
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Erina Nakiri the powerful woman ruling the biggest and elite culinary school in the world and located in Japan, and now presently stalking someone on social media for hours already.


Title: Life Style Check

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Erina Nakiri the powerful woman ruling the biggest and elite culinary school in the world and located in Japan, and now presently stalking someone on social media for hours already waiting for her class to finish making the food she ordered to make.

Reading articles about a certain world famous extreme travel vlogging Chef, featuring the twenty two million dollars estate beside the sea complete with disappearing edge pool the place was covered with palm trees with a dock for his two yachts one is an 56FT yacht and the other is his sports fishing yacht with jet skis and kayak.

White box type mansion with gray tiles on its yard going around the pool with barbecue pit, camp fire pit with designed logs around with beach benches near the pool. The palm trees around the garden.

Inside the house was stunning with the kitchen with a complete build knowing Soma, he has his own walk in fridge.

Clicking another image, it covered his walk in closet, on one side half of the wall was full of drawers made of mahogany, under it has dividers for his running shoes and sneakers, on top was his collections of perfumes given to him as gifts as it captions on to the article.

The middle wall was his collection of formal, black and casual shoes hanged individually to his dividers and the other wall was full of his dress shirts, suit jackets, vest and chef uniform with his name on the chest, the second image beside the whole interior of the closet was the close up of the drawers opened, his ties in an organized divisions, another drawer revealed his cuffs, she blushed seeing the cuff she gave him back then, it was placed in a white cushion case unlike the others on velvety black, another was his gold watches although the only watch she could see him wear was a military G-Shock one.

But what caught her eyes are the items on the full body mirror in the middle of the room, his old white bandana hanged with Soma and her's picture from their first date.

Placed on to the mirror with the date it was taken and somehow another date but wondered why.

"Woaaah… his room is like Christian Grey's" said by her secretary who then giggled.

"Unlike him, I don't prefer to tie and blindfold the lady I've been dying to sleep with, I prefer her seeing me and have myself get some bruises because she's feeling pleasure" hearing that she gazed irritated to whom spoke only to be left shock, "Hello to you too, Erina. I'm still keeping my promise" he said.

The man with red spiky hair, dressed nicely in a black dress shirt and silky black vest with red tie, he was wearing his expensive looking aviator sunglasses, sleeves folded on to his elbow.

Taking his glasses off, "Erina?" he touched her neck and run his thumb on her jaw and caressed half moons.

He pulled her, "What are you doing here?" she finally snapped out and held him by the torso, half hugging the man.

Until she smothered him with a tight one her face buried on to his chest taking in his scent, "You missed me that much but I think that miss wouldn't make you say my food is good" he chuckled, "Though I missed your too…" Erina looked at him.

"Baka Soma-kun" she muttered in low tone and again hugged him tight.

"Ahem… sorry to break the romance movie, but you still have students to test their food, Erina-sama" giggled by Hisako.

Erina blushed deep red, "Say… can I be the judge?" Soma asked and saw the students gluped loudly, Erina glared at him, "Here's the deal, I'll cook for you after, deal?"

"She missed you food, though she'll deny that" said by Hisako giggling, the glare transferred to her.

"It's a deal then" the Students looked petrified knowing the one who will taste their food is Soma Yukihira, the world renowned chef and food innovator, Totsuki's First Seat in the Elite Ten.

To their surprise he was gentle in ways of tasting and giving advise, he doesn't give a direct hit insult, some students were fans of him from his travel vlog with his cousins and asked him to have his autograph their apron.

After the students were all done serving him for taste test and cleaning up, "Hey Soma! Are you done giving your application? I really want to go home" said by his cousin dressed in gray, black and red polo shirt and American rag men's belted relaxed cargo shorts and DC spartan high SE EV gray, black, red high top shoes matching his Polo shirt

"Are you guys gonna eat that?" Soma's cousin inquired looking at the food.

"Guys, can you give him that? Poor Shiro's on a binge streak at the moment, he really needs comfort" said by Soma which made Hisako giggle on cue they gave him the food and asked the Rugby player the food and asked for his autograph also.

"Application?" asked Erina.

"I decided to teach and see you everyday" he smiled, "Is it okay, I mean if not… me and Shiro here will fly back to Miami and have him undergo another treatment for his knee"

"I accept!" Soma did not finish his explanation when Erina immediately accepted him to teach on her Academy, knowing that he will leave again. Soma with a playful smile on his face.

"So… dinner tonight?" he asked, "I'll cook"

"Fine… but where are you staying" she's judging him.

"About that… me and food monster right over there stays around the area, we had a whole building made to be three person apartment and share a kitchen" he explained, "Hope you don't mind?"

"Don't worry, I'll be out with some guys later, you can have the place!" said Shiro since their cousin Yuuri is in Detroit training with his old coach.

"Well, I guess I'll make it extra special" he smiled, "I'll pick you up?" he asked and she nodded.

Kissing her hand and left her.

* * *

"I cant believe he caught me making life style check on him" she groaned.

"Oh~ Erina-sama he liked it, it means you like him too~" said Hisako giggling, "Now wear that nice dress! He'll pick you up any time now!" said by Hisako pushing her to wear the red knit tank backless dress, "I know you can wrap him around your fingers with that!" said by Hisako and put Erinia's hair in to a wave.

Moments later Soma arrived with an all black Rolls-Royce ghost stepping out he was wearing his black silky dress shirt with his bloody red vest without collar, like that morning his sleeves were folded up to his elbow, slim red tie nearly placed with his tie clip.

Assisting the lady to ride beside him, they headed to Soma's restaurant. A new one he had put up inspired by the name of his mother.

To her surprise Soma headed to the kitchen and cooked her the first dish he made when he tried for the entrance exam, they were alone that evening since Soma closed the place for her privacy, knowing the lady doesn't want to be seen by a third rate Chef wannabe.

Erina like expected did not admit and just answered, "It's passable" Soma chuckled.

"Well then I think I know who I'm going to cook for forever" he said making her blush.

"If… If I say your food is good will you stop cooking for me?" she pouted.

"Did I something that I would stop if your admit that my food is good?"

"No…"

"Then I would never stop, just like I said, I found who I'm going to cook for forever, because like what my father said, my food will reach it's perfection if I find the woman I would cook for forever" he confessed and she blushed, he leaned in and captured her lips.

They made out for quite a while and found Erina needing more, he decided to call the person in charge of the place and let him close it since he will be taking Erina to his place.

Erina awed at the building, and wondered only three people lives there, entering Soma's apartment type home she admired the view of the city glistening with lights from business places.

She shivered when Soma snaked his hand on her mid section and run his hand down to her hip, soma's nose tickled her neck, flexing on one side to give him more access he started kissing her there.

One hand run down to her thigh and inched her dress up, "Zipper's at the back" she said and immediately Soma Zipped it down and slid off the straps revealing her red sheer lace under wear, dropping her arms on to his neck and clings on it, Soma took the chance to grab ber by the thighs and lift her and walked to his bed and gently placing her there.

Both panting and Soma being on top of here looking through her eyes, "Damn I want to taste you" he said and started giving her pecks on her lips going to her jaw, neck, breast, down to her abdomen giving her shivered until he reached her front panties and kissed her there.

Biting the garter to slowly take it off, seeing her front to be smooth, "Hmn… you shave" he teased and parted her legs, Erina looked away blushing.

"I don't want you to get embarrassed" he said, "Look at me"

"Only if you get naked too… you're too covered" Soma chuckled and started to strip slowly Erina had to bite her lip seeing his V line and side obliques with his bumpy abs.

After he was left with his fitting boxers she had to bite harder seeing his dick print swatted to one side on his hip making her more excited.

Hopping back to the bed made a slight creaking sound and he went back to his work, "Happy?" he asked.

"Delighted… now make me feel good" she demanded.

"As you wish, my queen" he said and caught her lips again.

* * *

Meanwhile, "We're soon gonna have a toddler running around here~" cheered by Hisako.

"All I just want to do is sleep and sulk" sighed by Shiro who apparently was called by Hisako since she knows the guy won't meet any friends like he told them.

"You reaaaaally hate drama do you?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

"You know what, I'll just crash at Juichirou Kagami's house" he sighed, "C'mon poodle" he called Vicchan who he has been puppy sitting for Yuuri.

* * *

The next morning, Soma driving his Porsche Boxter with Erina who's now dressed with newly bought dress, Soma who woke up extra early to get her new lacy under wears and dress for her to be comfortable and greeted her with breakfast, Erina thought she could always live with it.

Sharing a bath together and changing clothes, he worn some dress shirt minus the tie and his favorite gray vest.

But to her surprise, "Unlike Christian Grey, I don't have any paper works or agreement, however I got this" he showed her a smythson ring box with a beautiful princess cut halo diamond engagement ring, "This is to head away other men and to announce that you're mine~" he said and inserted the ring to her finger, "I don't want any protest" he said after their bath.

Arriving back to Totsuki students and other Chefs outside the main office of the Chairwoman looked shocked to see two high profiles together, and immediately they saw the ring that was shining because of the sun.

"I'll see you later" he kissed her in front of everyone and left headed back to his apartment.

"Engaged… really?" her cousin crossed her arms and pulled her for questions.

After her cousin left she was surprised to know that Soma plans to build a modern designed house near her estate, complete with a pool and outdoor pit for cooking, she approved of it since the man gets to stay in Totsuki permanently.

She sighed looking at the expensive ring she's wearing covered with diamonds and has engravings at the back with, "Forever Chef" she giggled when she opened another box that Soma slipped in with the ring box she gasped seeing a gold His Queen bracelet with a crown at the end with a white diamond at the end.

The thought of the third rate Chef she deemed years back is actually her now fiancé, how cruel of fate she thought.

~END~


End file.
